Sniper
by XFruitLoopsX
Summary: If there's one thing no one can best him at, it's snipping and he's not going to let anyone get in his way. Not his younger twin brother or that bastard Father of his.
1. Chapter 1

Snipe

If there's one thing no one can best him at, it's snipping and he's not going to let anyone get in his way. Not his younger twin brother or that **bastard Father of his**.

He was never fond of guns, ever since he found out that guns kill people. His younger twin brother though was quite fond of guns, he was always talking about guns when he was 7, still does.

"Target spotted, initiating attack" He peeked through his scope and pointed the sniper rifle straight at the man. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he heard a reply.

"Hold your fire, that man has guards surrounding him. Take out his guards first"

He sighed and aimed a gun at a armed guards to the right...then He shot, and shot and shot until every single guard around the man dropped dead. The man below him started to panic and he started to run into the elevator, but He has had clients who dared to run. First he shot at his legs, then two at his back and then finally at his head.

"Mission completed" He whispered. The man chuckled into his earpiece.

"Good job, Tsu. Your pay will come in the mail, now get that ass out of there before your caught"

Tsunayoshi looked at his work and gathered his stuff and left at the sound of police sirens. He walked right past policemen running to the crime seen, they didn't even take a glance at him. To them he was just another civilian.

But to notorious Gangs and Mafia he was the Shinigami himself.

In the mafia book

Tsu - Full name unknown

Age: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Became a skilled sniping assassin at age 9.

Assassinated a total of 15 mafia bosses and 397 subordinates within 4 years.

Notable traits: Orange/Brown hair.

As Tsuna kept walking he contemplated going home or staying out late. He chose the latter and walked around the Park till it was a quarter past 9. He'd never thought he would be a sniper, until he first held a gun at 8, his father visited him and his annoying younger brother and took them to the carnival. They had a shooting game and His brother Kise (Key-Say) had shot just a bit off while Tsuna hit his target. That's how it all started. He began searching the web for guns so he could begin practicing, buying them with his mothers card, they usually cost about $500 to $700.

Walking into his house Tsuna was bombarded with questions from his brother.

"Baka-Tsuna! Where were you loser?! You couldn't have possibly been out with friends cause you don't have any!" Kise laughed.

That's when he began to put on his mask.

"I-I was walking alone at the park, Kise" He stuttered, shyness taking over him. Kise smirked at him and was about to say something when his mom called out to them.

"It seems there's been another assassination. This is so weird, Namimori is such a quiet place. Why would anyone wanna kill anyone else?" Nana Sawada spoke, she had a confused face before going back to the kitchen.

"Dame, why is it that when you come home there's always something about death?!" Kise laughed, "You really are unlucky, Did you do it? Did you kill those men?"

Tsunayoshi bangs shadowed his eyes as his brother kept talking. Tsuna Walked around his twin and continued on his way upstairs. The only reason Kise didn't touch Tsuna was because, one don't touch Tsunayoshi's bag and 2 don't Touch Tsunayoshi's bag.

*Flashback 2 years ago*

'Baka-Tsuna had finally gotten home, where has a been? That fucking idiot' Kise thought angrily.

He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder roughly and spoke, "Idiot where were you?!" Tsuna didn't say anything, but it was not that he was scared, it's cause he just didn't feel obligated to speak to his younger twin. At the moment he was angry, one of the members of the famigila escaped with the boss but he assassinated all 55 of the mans subordinates only to miss one man and the boss over a stupid phone call.

"Oooiii, Baka did you hear me?!" Kise shouted. Tsuna yanked his shoulder away from Kise and turned to walk up to his bedroom.

Kise tried to grab his brother by the arm this time but missed and instead grabbed his bag, it slowly started to unzip as Kise pulled. In one swift movement Tamsuna yanked his bag off his back and closed it fast and put it back on his back before Kise could blink.

"Wha—"

"Don't," Tsuna began, "Don't ever touch my bag." He spat with venom and malice in his eyes.

Kise shuddered and turned on his heels and walking away at a fast paste.

Flashback End*

Kise shuddered and watched his brothers retreating back, sometimes Tsuna was scary.

"Kise-kun, set the table for mama please?" Nana asked, Kise nodded smugly and set the table as Tsuna came rushing down from his shower to eat.

Tsuna sat on his bed with a sigh, he was tired and needed rest but for some reason he couldn't shake this eerie feeling that something bad was gonna happen, he was a light sleeper so when bad things happen he had to make sure that when he woke up his guns were ready, so he made sure his guns were in all the right places.

He had one under his pillow, tapped under his chair near the desktop, another tapped under his bed, and a final one on his ceiling fan.

He also had some placed around the house, one under the kitchen table, under his dining room chair, in the couches, behind the Tv, and in a pocket in the staircases. Just in case he was found, he would be ready to protect his own family.

'Everything in its place' He thought while drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads up!**

 **This Hibari may seem a bit OC but hey, it's fanfiction.**

 **let me know if this doesn't go with the first chapter or if it's a bit rushed. I'll slow it down for ya.**

* * *

Tsuna sat up from his bed to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon. It was 6:50am, so it was natural he woke up so early since he had middle school to attend. Slowly he uncovered himself and hopped into the shower. When he was done he got dressed and walked downstairs, almost tripping on his own two feet.

"Good morning Tsu-kun! I prepared your favorite breakfast today!" Nana said happily as she placed pancakes on the plates. Kise was usually here around 7:10 to eat, but today he wasn't.

"W-where's Kise?" Tsuna asked looking up at his mom. Since he was quite short, Tsuna had to look up at everyone, and he couldn't really reach the top cabinets. Nana smiled and cheerfully replied, "Kise went out with his friends to eat breakfast together."

'Ah, Kenuske Mochida and Ren Tamaki' Thought Tsuna. Those two were Kise idiot best friends, they both were dummies but Kenuske possessed some form of battling skills

"Oh! Okay" Tsuna replied as he silently ate his food. While he was at it, he also packed his bento.

"B-bye M-mom, see later!" Tsuna waved happily while Nana waved back cheerfully. As soon as he turned the corner, his face became neutral. He hated lying to his loving clueless mother but he had to. She and his brother was his famiglia and he wanted to protect them at all cost. The school was coming up and he began to walk clumsily inside the school walls.

"Yo! Dame-Tsuna!"

He turned and saw his brother with his friends, Kenuske and Ren. Tsunas eyes shown fear as he back away, only to hit a wall.

"Gimme" Was all Kise had to say. To his sides were Kenuske and Ren, they were making sure Tsuna didn't run. Tsuna dug into his pocket and took out the 20 dollar bill. Kise quickly snatched it and pushed Tsuna roughly down to the floor. One day he was gonna push his little brother to floor harshly and see how he likes it.

"You'd better cough it all up!" He shouted and Tsuna dug into his other pocket to pull out the 10 dollar bill. Before he could hand it to Kise, Kise was knocked down by a pair of tonfa.

"Bullying is prohibited on school grounds, I'll bite you all to death"

Tsuna looked up to see Hibari Kyouya standing in between himself and his brother. Hibari turned his head and looked at Tsuna with sharp eyes. Tsuna shuddered with fear in his eyes.

Hibari began his assault, he first knocked down Ren with the butt of his tonfa and the he knocked Kenuske off his feet before hitting him square in the face. Mochida cried out in pain as he held his nose. Finally he came up to Kise.

"You, I'll bite you to death even worse" Hibari said as he swung his tonfa down to Kise who was stuttering apologies. Kise closed his eyes but felt nothing, he opened one eye to see Tsuna looking at Hibari before he whispered something that only Hibari could here.

Tsuna gave Hibari a look before whispering, _"Vostro andare troppo lontano , questo è abbastanza Hibari(you're going too far, That's enough Hibari)."_ Knowing Hibari would understand him he spoke in Italian, Now Hibari on the other hand usually wouldn't stop but he saw a flash of orange in the brunettes eyes and stopped. Just for a second though. Hibari's eye twitched and he lowered his tonfa, "Herbivore, You have 3 seconds to get you and your friends away or I'll bite you to death"

Kise didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his friends by their shirts and dragged them into the building toward the school nurse with 20 pairs of eyes —Belonging to students—following him inside.

"You were going to far Hibari, next time I'll bite you to death" Tsuna said playfully looking off to the side. He stood up and dusted off his pants. As soon as he was about to walk away, Hibari came at him with the intent to kill. Tsuna dodged a tonfa to his skull and kneed a tonfa aimed at his stomach.

"Don't tell me what to do herbivore" He said before he disappeared. Tsuna looked off into the direction he took off in and laughed lightly before walking into the school building.

"Dame— I mean Sawada, late again I see, detention and make sure you serve it this time" The teacher said, all his classmates snickered with the exception of Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa, a girl he had a small crush on. Tsuna blushed and accepted the detention paper while sulking and sat in his seat. Kise was in his class which was very unfortunate for Tsuna. Though his brother doesn't bully him in class, he didn't like Kise when he was in his class very much. He was a nuisance, Always laughing at him and throwing paper balls at the back of his head. He put his head down and began to think. The teacher had been teaching the same crap for an hour now.

'Nothing out of the ordinary as of yet, everything is in the clear' Tsuna thought with an audible sigh. Wait for it. Wait for it.

Thump'

"Sawada! Were you listening?!" The teacher said as he threw a piece of chalk at Tsuna's head.

"Ah! Um, yes sensei, I was pa-paying attention" Tsuna half yelled. He looked around frantically and the class burst out into laughter.

'Man these people are annoying' He thought. The school bell rung signaling that lunch was about to begin.

As he walked down the stairs in the towards the door headed for he thought about that feeling he had last night. He shook his head and climbed up the stairs to the roof. Looking around to make sure no one was there as usual, Tsuna sat down and took out his Bento.

Today he had onigiri, steamed vegetables and tempura. He munched silently while looking around at his surroundings. It was an unusual habit that was born when he began sniping. He moved his hand down toward his last tempura before putting his empty bento box away. Looking up at the sky and watching the clouds, Tsuna soon began to relax before actually falling asleep.

"Herbivore, get up now" He felt a sharp kick to his side before sitting up with a start. He looked around frantically till he spotted black shoes. He followed the body of the black shoes and saw Hibari.

"Oh it's just you" Tsuna said silently, he closed his eyes again while Hibari's own narrowed.

"It's time to go home, you've been asleep for an hour and thirty minutes. Now, get out of here before I bite you to death" Hibari said with calm narrowed eyes. Tsuna shot up like a bullet. He looked at Hibari with wide eyes before getting up quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? I have things to do after school. Now I have to go straight home" Tsuna said with a sigh, he made his way to door and walked down the stairs with Hibari right behind him.

He looked back at Hibari and spoke, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something Hibari, but I'll tell you tom-" he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop. He smirked, before turning around to face him.

"Tell me now herbivore, I don't have time for your stupid games." He said with a straight face.

"Alright, I'll tell you now then," Tsuna began, "Last night I had a feel dread wash over me. Something bad is going to happen and I don't like not knowing what the bad is." Tsuna said. Hibari looked at him straight in the eye.

"So," Hibari simply walked around him before continuing,"What do you expect me to do Herbivore? This is your fight." He reminded Tsuna. Tsuna smiled gently before catching up with Hibari's long strides.

"I knew you'd say that, so I'm just gonna say this," He gave Hibari a serious face, "Please do be careful"

"Whatever..Herbivore" Hibari said as he walk down the opposite corridor. Tsuna stopped to stare at Hibari before exiting the school building.

Tsuna sighed as he did so, he had to get his weapons cleaned today. It usual takes 1 hour to clean his sniper rifle and 1 hour to clean his M249, the two weapons he chose to clean today. Just as soon as Tsuna stepped out if the school building, he sensed and object coming in at the speed of light. He wished he walked a little fast but since he was a dame after all so he had to to take the full brunt of the object to the face. Man he's gonna feel this later.

Tsuna looked to the left a second too late as a baseball hit him dead in the face with so much fore it could knock a normal person out. Too bad he himself was not normal. He sat up while holding his bleeding nose.

 _"Merda, che fanno male(Shit, that hurt)"_ He spoke in Italian. He spoke the language so fluently, that he sounded like he was from Italy. He learned the language when he was 9 years old. An Italian had asked him to kill someone before but since he only spoke Italian, Tsuna couldn't complete the job.

"Ah sorry Tsunayoshi-kun! Are you hurt?" Came the voice of the baseball teams number one player, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna nodded his head before tilting it back.

"I'm fine"

"Ma ma, you're not fine. Come, I got a handkerchief in my bag" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and lead him into the boys locker room.

"Hey Yamamoto! What are you doing with dame-Tsuna?!"

"Yea forget about him and come on!"

"Ma may relax guys," he threw them back the ball, "Tsunayoshi-kun is bleeding so I'm just gonna give him my handkerchief" His teammates did not looked pleased at not having their star player off the field.

"I-I told you I was fine Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna said silently. Takeshi just shook his head no, "No your not" He spoke in a gentle voice.

"You're bleeding profusely" Takeshi began to wipe up all of Tsuna's blood from his face to his shirt.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna said before grabbing his bag and leaving. He was there longer than expected. He turned when a felt a hand on the small of his back.

"We should hang out some time, don't ya think Tsunayoshi?" Takeshi smiled and Tsuna smiled in return.

"Yea, that would be nice"

"M-mom, I'm home!" Stated Tsuna as he walked in through the door. He looked around the house and spotted his mom mopping the floor.

"Oh Hi Tsu-kun! Where were you today?" She asked not stopping what she was doing.

"Oh um I was talking to Nezu-sensei about a class assignment" Tsuna said putting his school bag on the floor. He helped his mom clean up the place by washing the dishes and humming a song.

Tsuna had just finished placing the dishes in the cabinet by climbing up onto the counter. When he was about he get down he felt that same feeling of dread fall over him again. He then realized who exactly was here.

'A mafioso is here' just as thought that the doorbell had rung, 'Shit'. He was not prepared. He didn't have his guns on him.

"Oh, who could that be? Kise-kun doesn't ring the doorbell." She said curiously as she walked to the door.

"N-no, I'll get it mom!" He said rushing passed her.

"Hmm, okay Tsu-kun" She said as she stood off to the side.

Tsuna stalked to the door cautiously. This didn't feel like a regular mafioso. It felt like something bigger. He opened the door only to find no one. He glanced down, a baby in a suit stood with a black fedora that had an orange stripe on it. A pacifier hung around his neck.

'Just my luck. An Arcobaleno' Everyone who had something to do with the mafia knew oh they were.

"I am Reborn"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The meeting with Reborn is completely different from canon obviously & I DO NOT KNOW IF REBORN IS OCC OR NOT. Am I rushing this or no.**_

* * *

"I am Reborn, Starting from today onwards I will be the home tutor of Sawada Kise" The Arcabaleno said. Tsuna eyed him wearily, his chances of beating him was severely low. There was a 8% chance out of 100 he could beat the hitman.

"I didn't know Kise-kun asked for a home tutor" Nana said with a faraway look, "Well how much do you charge sweetie?" She bent down to get eye level. Reborn smirked and looked up at Tsuna.

"As long as I have a place to sleep and food, I will tutor him 24 hours"

"That's great! You can stay in Kise-kuns room upstairs! Tsu-kun, show him upstairs please" Nana said happily. She put a finger to her face before smiling, "I think I'll make my special today!" She giggled. Tsuna had a look of dread written all over his face before he looked down at the hitman who was staring at him in an odd way. He made his way to the steps only to see Reborn was already up the second step.

"You move too slow..Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said. Tsuna gaped like a fish and because he was surprised, he missed a step and fell flat on his face.

"Itaidesu" Tsuna rubbed his sore head before proceeding to follow Reborn up the steps. Tsuna continued to rub his head gently when he asked a question.

"How do you know my nickname?" Tsuna asked sourly. Reborn came out if no where and kicked Tsuna in the face, "Oww, what the hell was that for crazy baby?!"

"I know your nickname because I'm the worlds greatest hitman and also," Reborn had a pistol in his hands in 0.005 seconds,"Because I felt like it" Reborn turned on his heel and walked toward Kise's room before closing the door.

Tsuna sat it up and glared the door before he heard harsh footsteps coming his way. On instinct, Tsuna turned and was ready to react until he noticed it was his idiot brother, who just so happen to push him aside and stalk toward his room.

'I didn't hear the door'

"Move Dame" Kise pushed his door closed but it didn't close properly so Tsuna took it upon himself to peek.

"Wha—who are you? I don't like brats so get ou—Guh!" A small hand was on Kise's face. Tsuna resisted the urge to laugh so he wouldn't be caught.

"Baka-Kise, I am Reborn. I will be your tutor from here on out. You have been nominated for the next mafia boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn finished. Tsuna's eyes widened an his mouth slightly ajar. Kise laughed with tears in his eyes. Reborn pulled out his gun and shot it in the air. Kise quickly stopped laughing a looked as serious as ever.

"Stupid baby, there's no way I could be a mafia boss." Kise said. Reborn's hat covered his face, "Tch. Shut up, are all Sawada's stupid or something? Dame-Tsuna get in here now." Just as he said that Tsuna fell into the room with a embarrassed look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing spying on me Dame?" Kise got up from the bed and made his way to Tsuna. He rose his had ready to strike him but kick to the side of Kise's head stopped him.

"A Mafia boss doesn't strike his famiglia, that's lesson one today." Reborn said. His arms behind his back, "Now mama has dinner ready. Go down stairs and eat. Tsuna stay." he didn't bother looking back as Tsuna stayed and Kise sneered, "Why the fuck—" A bullet was imbedded into the wall directly next to Kise's head.

"Ahh, what the hell was that for?!"

"Cause I felt like it. Now get out." Reborn said. Tsuna looked back and forth between the two silently. Kise gave in and slammed the door shut. Tsuna sat on Kise's bed and Reborn sat on the chair.

"Drop the dame act Tsunayoshi. I knew exactly who you were the minute I set foot in this house that you were Tsu. The man who assassinated 397 men and 15 mafia bosses. You know, I thought you were older but seems I underestimated you. You got everyone under this roof and outside these walls fooled but you cannot fool me." Reborn said without his usual smile. Tsuna just smiled and shook his head before settling for a neutral face.

"Of course..I should've known you would not have been fooled Arcobaleno." Tsuna said with his eyes closed.

"Did you know I could kill you right now? Your head is worth billions. Many mafia bosses will pay a lot for it." Reborn said with gun out and pointed towards Tsuna. Tsuna turned his head and smirked.

"But you won't because I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. You would have grandpa also known as Nono and my idiot father on your ass and also because my brother is soon to be Vongola Decimo." Tsuna stood up and was going to walk out until a bullet was lodged itself into the side of the door near his head.

"Don't toy with me dame." He titled his fedora down to shelter his face and as soon as he did so Tsuna appeared in front of him. Tsuna smiled sincerely, "Who said anything about toying." And before Reborn knew it the Tsuna was outside the door, and closing it softly.

.

After a nice long meal, Tsuna thanked his mom. He gave Reborn a short glance and nodded his way, Reborn returned the nod. Kise sneered toward him again and Tsuna looked Kise's way completely ignoring his sneer. He had to go to bed now if he wanted to catch the next flight to Italy tomorrow after school. He had to assassinate the boss of the Motisi Family. It would be easy, it wasn't the first time he had to go I Italy so he knew the ins and outs of the area. At one point he stayed there for the weekend with Hibari. He told his mom he was staying at his house while Hibari just left his without saying anything. It would be his 5th time flying there. He planned to stay the weekend too, but with the hitman here..it would prove to be very difficult.

"Goodnight Reborn-san, Tsu-kun and Kise-kun!" Nana said as she she headed to her room upstairs leaving Kise, himself and Reborn.

"Well, I'll be going—" the sound of a gun stopped Tsuna in his tracks and he automatically sat down.

"Wait, Tsuna sit down. Kise go" Reborn said. Kise looked back and forth between the two and had decided that he had enough of this.

"No! Why the hell are you talking to the ass face when your supposed to be training me! I'm the tenth boss of the Vongola not that shit!" Kise yelled. His cheeks were burning red from screaming and he was huffing and puffing.

"Firstly, shut up, mama is sleeping. Second when I say do something you do it without question. Lastly, you are not the tenth boss of Vongola, you were just nominated for it. I can send a letter to Nono right now and tell him you are not capable of taking over Vongola..Don't talk while I'm talking..Now, next time I'll shoot you. Go. Upstairs. Now" Reborn said calmly with a deadly tone in his voice as well. Tsuna looked like he was about to laugh. Kise looked shocked but went upstairs anyway.

.

'Why would Grandpa want me to do that?' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna turned to his side and thought hard. He couldn't do this alone so he would have to call Hibari over. What Nono wanted was beyond reach, he would absolutely need the help of the Namimori middle disciplinary head.

He thought maybe he should call him now but before Tsuna knew it, he was falling asleep.

'Yes Varia would be very hard to break into'


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is just the conversation between Reborn and Tsuna also between Hibari and Tsuna. SORRY THAT IS EXTREMELY SHORT!

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of his 6:00 am alarm. He smashed it to turn it off, it was only Saturday and he didn't have the patience for early alarms. Tsuna looked around his room to spot his laptop on the corner of his bed. He happily grabbed it and opened it up. 32 unread emails..mmm. Usually he get no more than 20 a day. He declined half of them and accepted the easier assassination jobs. He looked through them and spotted a Vongola crescent. His eyes narrowed and he clicked it-albeit hesitantly.

"What does Vongola want?" He whispered to himself. Then he remembered. He had a job from them.

 _Flashback*_

 _"Tsunayoshi, Nono would li_ _ke you to break into Varia's mansion and take back the Vongola rings. Can you do that?" Reborn asked without his usual smirk. That's how Tsuna knew this was serious. He frowned at the Infant, "Why would Nono want me to do that? A complete stranger. I have nothing to do with Vong-"_

 _"You do now. Your brother is Vongola Decimo and you two are blood related. Hiding behind such Dame acts. Now, do you accept it or no?" Reborn asked. Tsuna put his head down and slightly frowned to himself. He stuck his fingernail in his mouth, something he does when he needed to think._

 _"I'll do it-oh and Reborn, I hope you didn't get my identity away to Vongola" Tsuna said giving Reborn and berserk like look. Reborn did not express any emotions and smirked to himself._

 _"Details will be sent to you at 6:00am and Of course not Tsuna" Reborn said._

 _"Swear it on the code of Omertà" Tsuna said with a nonchalant smile. Reborn frowned, 'how does he know this', Reborn a frown deepened. He looked at Tsuna and rose one arm on and put the other on his heart._

 _"I, Reborn, Swear absolute silence on the identity of Tsunayoshi Sawada as Tsu on the Code of Omertà." Reborn said with a frown. Tsuna nodded his head and said goodnight and walked up the stairs with such elegance that he looked like a god striding up clouds of steps. Unknown to Tsuna, Reborn looked up with a devilish smirk._

 _"To know the Code of Omertà..That boy is scary, a perfect Decimo" He smirked without mirth before heading upstairs himself._

 _Flashback end*_

Tsuna flashed through the mail sent from Vongola and closed his eyes in thought.

'Ok, so Xanxus is the adopted son of grandpa' He folded his hands, 'Superbi Squalo is the second-in-command of the Varia and also has the rain flame. Lussuria is a perverted man with a sun flame. Leviathan is the loyal Lighting flame. Prince Belphegor, also known as 'Prince the Ripper' is the storm guardian who supposedly killed his brother Rasiel. Mammon, also known as the Mist Arcobaleno is obsessed with money'

Tsuna sighed unsure of what to do. He couldn't just take Varia head on without a plan. He would so get his ass handed to if he just waltzed in there and tried to beat the assassination squad. He would have to talk to Hibari.

He dialed Hibari's number and on the fourth ring, Hinari answered.

 _'What do you want herbivore?'_

"Good Morning to you too Hibari"

 _'Herbivore, I don't have the patience for your games today'_

"Right sorry, anyway, Straight to the point, Vongola wants me to break into Varia and steal the rings to bring it back to Nono. As you know the leader of Varia is Xanxus, his second in command is Superbi Squalo, his members are as followed, Lussuria, Leviathan, Prince Belphegor, and the mist Arcobaleno Mammon"

 _'Decline immediately'_

Tsunayoshi frowned as soon as he heard the reply.

"Why?" He needed to know more.

 _'Tsunayoshi you idiot, you know fully well that we alone at not capable of defeating such strong opponents'_

Tsuna's eyes widened, this was the first time Hibari admitted that he would not win in a fight.

"Wha-okay Hibari I will decline" Tsuna frowned into the phone.

 _'Herbivore, stop frowning at the phone or I'll bite you to death'_

Tsuna chuckled, Hibari knew him well. Hibari was his Bestfriend but knowing Hibari, he would never admit it.

"Hai..Hibari-chan~" Tsuna smirked, he could already see the look on Hibari's face.

 _'Herbivore-'_

Tsuna hung the phone up and chuckled to himself before getting ready to type.

 _'Dear Vongola,_

 _I must decline your offer to steal the Vongola rings from Varia. My subordinate is unwilling to help me achieve this goal and seeing as I cannot complete this on my own, So I must decline._

 _My apologies,_

 _Tsu~'_

* * *

A/N

I know that this was pretty short but I wanted to publish this as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna walked to class in thought, today he had was supposed to assassinate the 3rd boss of the Alcamo famiglia. Today he would follow through with that request because he was going to be paid a lot of money from the Chiavarone boss, which was Bucking Horse Dino. He was one of the best Mafia bosses of this generation.

"Yo! Tsuna! How's it going?" Yamamoto came rushing behind Tsuna. He patted his back hard but in reality, Tsuna didn't feel it..he was used to pain.

"Ack! Mou~ Y-Yamamoto-kun, that hurt" Tsuna said rubbing his back. Yamamoto just laughed it off, wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders and they walked to class together.

* * *

"C-class we have a new transfer student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato" Nezu said behind his desk. From what Tsuna could see, it was obvious that the male in front of him was Smokin' bomb Hayato. Gokudera glared at Tsuna's brother Kise so hard that it was like he was burning holes into his face.

"kyaa! Such a delinquent!" Yumi said with hearts in her eyes.

"So hot!" The girls yelled at the same time.

'This generation sucks..' Tsuna thought, he slouched into his desk so that he wouldn't be mistaken as Kise.

"P-please Gokudera introduce yourself" Nezu said sitting down hiding behind his book. Gokudera glared at Hayato and he sighed, "Gokudera Hayato, from Italy" He said walking towards the desk Kise was currently residing in. Kise looked like he was ready to fuss at him but Gokudera just kicked the desk and knocked over Kise. Kise had a scared look in his eyes before he quickly masked it and got up to sit in a different desk but not before glaring at him. Gokudera completely ignored him, sat down, put his feet up, took out a cigarette and bean to smoke it.

"Gokudera! What are-" Nezu began but was cut off when Hayato looked at him with a glare that said 'Fuck off'.

"Pretty scary huh?" Yamamoto whispered to him. Tsuna awkwardly laughed and nodded his head.

"Hey Tsuna? Do you think I could sit with you and Hibari during lunch?" Yamamoto shyly asked with a blush. Tsuna smiled at him and nodded his head, "but how do you know I sit with Kyoya on the roof top?" Tsuna asked, turning his head to the side cutely.

"Hahaha,"Yamamoto laughed but stopped once he saw Tsuna stare at him with a straight face, "You were being serious?" Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and responded.

"Well everyone knows about you and Hibari, a rumor was going around that the two of you were..you know.." He finished. Tsuna turned his head to side again and stared at Yamamoto innocently. Yamamoto blushed and looked away, "Going out" It was now Tsuna's turn to blush and he quickly covered his face with his hands. His face was burning so much that there was steam everywhere.

"Gokudera answer this question!" Nezu asked pointing to an easy problem. Gokudera took his cigarette out of his mouth and answered the question with a straight face.

"X=56 and y=14"

Nezu cleared his throat at began to start the class back up.

"Wow he's smart too!" Yumi said with larger hearts in her eyes. Tsuna rolled his eyes and put his down, falling asleep.

* * *

"-Na"

"-Suna"

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna jolted awake and put his hand in his pocket wear his small pistol was but quickly stuck his hand back out when he realized that it was just Yamamoto waking him up.

"It's lunch time. Everyone left 5 minutes ago, are you Okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Y-yea I'm fine. Let's just hurry to the rooftop" Tsuna replied.

He and Yamamoto quickly climbed the stairs to the rooftop when a pair of tonfa's whacked Tsuna on his head. Hibari stood I front of Tsuna with a angry look. Tsuna blushed when he remembered the rumors about them.

"Herbivore, why are you late?"

"Mou~, Kyoya-chan~ you didn't have to hit me so hard" Tsuna said rubbing the top of his head.

"Haha! I can see why the love rumors are true now!" Yamamoto laughed. Hibari had a tick mark on his head and he ran at Yamamoto in full speed, he thwacked him on his head then hit him full force on his stomach.

"Kyoya! Stop it!" Tsuna said grabbing Hibari by his arms, since Tsuna was 5'2 and Hibari was 5'7, Hibari could easily lift Tsuna up while still dangling off of his arm. As Tsuna's feet left the ground he quickly let go of Hibari's arm and gasped.

"Kyoya, you know I'm short" Tsuna pouted. That was one of the many reasons the two twin brothers were completely different. While Tsuna was short and feminine, Kise was tall and muscular. So basically Tsuna had a cheerleader build and Kise had the star football player build.

"Are you okay Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna said rushing toward Yamamoto.

"It's okay Tsuna, I'm fine!" Yamamoto smiled through the pain and got up and sat down by the fence.

"Hn, sit" Hibari sat down a little farther away from Yamamoto making Yamamoto scoot a little closer. Tsuna sat in between them and gave the dark purple bento to Hibari and kept the orange one he has. Tsuna frowned when he realized that he didn't have one for Yamamoto.

"Oh here Yamamoto you can have mines" Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto declined but Tsuna insisted so he took it anyway. Tsuna glanced at Hibari and realized he was half done. Tsuna's belly silently growled and he looked over at Yamamoto to see if he heard but it seems like he didn't. He then looked over at Hibari but instead of Hibari's face, he saw a Bento in front of him half filled with food.

"T-thank you Kyoya" Tsuna smiled. He took Hibari's chopsticks and began to be eat.

"An Indirect kiss~" Yamamoto said in a singsong voice. Tsuna choked on his food and he blushed a deep red color. Hibari had very very small but visible blush on his cheeks.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death" Hibari began to chase him around, Yamamoto laughing the whole way through.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived home today, he realized that Reborn nor his mom were home so he quietly but hurriedly went upstairs. When the stairs creaked Tsuna's heart dropped. Knowing that his brother heard it. He rushed to his bedroom and closed the door behind him silently. But today the sky above was unlucky when dark clouds loomed over it.

"Dame~ I'm upset today" he heard his brother say. His brother burst the door angrily.

Tsuna frowned and set his bag down onto the floor and kicked it near his closet.

He was ready

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besides, he's already used to being hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, Tsuna felt extremely odd. Obviously not because of his injuries, but the fact that he dreamed of bombs being thrown everywhere. Not just any bombs, Small red dynamite like bombs. He knew someone who used these dynamite but he couldn't put his finger on it so he ignored it completely.

He sat up and looked at his watch, that's unusual, he woke up quite early today. It was only Saturday, 4:00am. He'd always wake up around 5am for assassinations.

'Might as well check my email' He thought.

Tsuna looked at his door and made sure it was locked. He didn't need Reborn to come to his door being nosey, even if he knew he was Tsu.

As soon As Tsuna sat in his chair he began to get into action. He typed his User and Password into the computer and first thing he looked at was the mail. He had one new message, he had a feeling it was from the Chiavarone Boss, Dino. He clicked it and read aloud to himself in a silent tone.

"I hope you will follow through with my assassination Tsu-kun

Sincerely, Dino." Received 2 hours ago. Tsuna frowned slightly, he always succeeds in sniping.

'Of course. I expect my pay by 8am toady.' Tsuna typed back . Not waiting for a reply since it was 4 in the morning, He shut down the computer and quickly got into clothes and grabbed his rifle. This would be quick and quiet, he didn't like to wait around for cops. He packed all his things into a duffle bad and headed straight for the window. He looked back to make sure he wasn't forgetting something.

He hopped out of the window and stood up on the window seal. He looked up and made sure there was the bar that he put up yesterday. He jumped up and successfully grabbed the bar and hurled himself up. He had to be a little more careful since his arm still hurt from the beating. He stood and began free running careful not to alert any early or late passerby's.

After 10 minutes of running, Tsuna finally hit a turn into a dark alley. There was a big item hidden by a thin sheet and Tsuna went straight for it. He uncovered it and low and behold was a super bike motorcycle. Tsuna threw his duffle bag On the bike and quickly mounted it before he revved it up. He zoomed out of the dark alley, Faintly hearing a light squeak of a young prostitute and was passing by cars and trucks that were moving too slow. A red light slowed him down and as soon as he stopped he whipped out his phone and began texting Hibari.

'On a Mission, I'll be in the next town. Won't be back home until 6 or 7am' He sent it just as the light turned Green. He drove off and hitting the highway. Looking at his watch, it said 4:20 AM, He needed to hurry up and get there if he wanted to be home by 6:00 AM.

By the time he got to his destination it was 4:50. He was actually tired but he thought nothing of it. Right now all he needed to worry about was getting this job done, and make sure he got it done right. Getting in position, atop the highest building, Tsuna began to unpack.

"Baka-Kise...almost broke my arm" Tsuna mumbled to himself, as he put his rifle back together.

'Anyway let me get ready'

He put his rifle onto the edge of building on looked through the peephole. He saw his target sunbathing.

"Hmm, That's a first" Tsuna said. Usually they'd be inside or doing business but this boss was actually sunbathing with no guards posted nearby.

"Less work for me then." He aimed and fired at the man but to his surprise, he missed?

No Tsuna never misses.

'Click'

Tsuna removed his hands from his rifle, stood up and slowly turned around. It was a man with glasses covering his face. Tsuna lowered his hands and shoved them in his pocket all While counting the men. Maybe 20 or 25other subordinates behind the blonde haired man. The man grinned.

"Did you actually think we'd let you kill our boss? Hahaha! Think again boy! You must be Tsu with that bright ass orange hair!" The man grinned amused.

Tsuna frowned, "And if I am?"

The man grinned even wider and tried to pistol whip him but good thing Tsuna had some bad ass reflexes or else he would've been hit. Tsuna was dodging ballets left and right, but too bad there was just too many bullets and he was just one person. He go shot right on his shoulder and man the pain was excruciating. He gripped his shoulder and pulled out a beretta m9a1 from his pocket. He fired and fired until there was about 15 men left. He threw his gun near his bag and began to fight the rest of the men hand to hand leaving only about 8 left.

"Ha ha ha! We outnumber you still Tsu!" The man yelled crazily.

"Could honestly care less" Tsuna's forehead lit up a bright orange flame and before the man knew it, Tsuna was killing all 8 of the men. The man looked on with surprise as Tsuna killed his last man.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies in there" Tsuna said before snapping the mans neck.

Tsuna huffed and looked around at the dead bodies. He had 10 minutes left to kill the boss, before the Vindice came. Since this was Mafia related they would clean up the mess and arrest anyone who was there on the spot. He fired his shot at the man who was relaxing and was glad when it hit him right between the eyes. Lucky for him this boss was left unprotected so it was easy to kill him. He panted as he stood up and threw all his things into the duffel bag.

He climbed down to the bottom of the stairs and quickly exited. Hopping on his bike, Tsuna sped off. He whipped out his phone and texted Hibari.

'Hibari, I've been shot prepare the first aid kit please I'm on my way to your house.'

He Didn't even need to wait for a reply because within 2 seconds Hibari replied with an Ok.

"I told you to be more careful herbivore. I'll have to bite you to death later." Hibari said to the sitting brunet on his bed.

Tsuna blushed and lowered his head in shame.

"It was an ambush, they knew I was coming. I'm sorry" Tsuna winced out as Hibari wrapped his arm with the bandages.

"Hn" Hibari scowled. Tsuna stared at Hibari and Hibari stared right back with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyo-san. I didn't mean to make you worry" Tsuna said with a Sorry tone.

"I wasn't worried" Hibari stated with tiny unnoticeable blush on his cheeks, Although Tsuna noticed it and blushed himself. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist and (the prefect tensed) apologized profusely. Hibari relaxed and began patting the brunets fluffy hair. As he patted his hair he noticed that Tsuna's body had relaxed. So he unwrapped the boys arms from around him and layed him on his queen sized bed. Thankfully his parents were never home, always on a business trip.

"You herbivore. You had me worried" hoping that Tsuna didn't hear him.

But unbeknownst to Hibari Tsuna heard it all.

A/N

I AN SO FREAKING SORRRYYYYYYYYYY! I left you guys hanging for so long! I feel so bad! It's just that I am a high school student so I have a ton of homework to do and projects too. Plus I'm failing Geometry! It's hard. Again I'm sorry please Forgive me!


	7. Chapter 7

"Herbivore"

.

.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna jolted awake to the rough tap of Hibari, He looked around with hazy eyes. He grabbed his aching side and hissed in pain.

"Idiot don't get up so quickly!" Hibari half yelled half spat. Tsuna laid back down and looked at the clock, 5pm"

"How long have I been out?" Tsuna asked with half lidded eyes. Hibari stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Whole day yesterday and since now.." Hibari silently said. Tsunas eyes went as wide as saucers and quickly tried to get up.

"Kyoya! You know I hate it when I sleep a whole day. You know my idiot brother becomes bothersome and now an Arcobaleno lives at our house so you know he's absolutely suspicious" Tsuna said angrily. Hibari stared at him as if he were talking to Casper and not him.

"Tsunayoshi, who is it that you think your talking to?" Hibari asked in a slow voice, "You wanna be bitten to death more and more huh?" Hibari inched his face closer to Tsuna's and a light blush creeped up on Tsuna's face.

"I SMELL ROMANCE IN HERE!"

And in came Yamamoto, grinning face and all. He sat down on the carpeted floor next to Hibari and smiled at Tsuna.

"I'm glad your alright Tsuna! Haha, I was really worried" Takeshi laughed while scratching the back of his neck. Hibari looked at Him upsettingly, "This idiots been here since yesterday. It's annoying, Kick him out Tsunayoshi. You know I hate crowding." Hibari said.

Tsuna laughed and thanked Takeshi.

"Mou~ I missed school today." Tsuna thought sadly, Hibari scowled at him while Takeshi laughed and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well well well, Look who's back. Where the hell were you?" Kise sneered. Tsuna lowered his head and silently said, "I s-slipped down a flight o-of stairs. Y-Yamamoto found m-me and brought m-me to his house. I-I just woke up."

Kise glowered at him, "Your such a useless fucking idiot"

'Yea? Well so are you'

"Kise? Wanna die?" Reborn appeared outta nowhere and pushed Kise aside, "Get inside Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna walked inside and headed straight upstairs.

"Tsu-kun? Where'd you come from? I thought you were upstairs in your bed this whole time." His slow mother said.

"Out." Was all he said, before quickly headed up. He opened his door and closed it. Locked it and threw the key on the dresser. He sat on his bed and opened his laptop, '7 unread emails'

3 from Dino and the rest were from unknown mafia bosses. Tsuna chose to open Dino's first.

'Tsu, the money has been transferred' he received this yesterday, as soon as he got to Hibari's house which was around 8am. Tsuna grinned Bucking Horse knew Tsuna didn't play about his money.

He opened the second one.

'Are you there? Usually you'd respond within 3 hours. It's been a whole day.' Tsuna smiled. Dino was always worried about him. He treated Tsuna like a good friend but could also get down to business. Something that was a very good trait for a mafia boss.

He opened the last and sweat dropped at what he read.

'TSUUUU-KUUUNNNN! ARE YOU OKAY?' He replied with a quick 'Shut the hell up' and got a reply seconds later.

'Why so mean? I was just worried T_T' Tsuna ignored him and went to the other emails.

He replied a swift no to all except one. That on was Varia. Vongola's elite independent assassination squad. They don't usually come to him unless they really need to. They give him jobs that were in his location or If the job was way to easy for them.

'Assassination. Nobunaga family boss. In your location.' Their emails were always like this. Broken up. They liked things quick and efficient.

'Done. Amount is ¥101000' (Equivalent to 1000 usd)

'Done. Be done by the end of this week'

'Done'

Tsuna knew who was typing, it was Xanxus. He was the only one who could probably talk business. Squalo would always type in big bold letters. Levi would always reference his boss and Mammon —aka Viper the Arcobaleno— and him would always argue about money.

Tsuna shut his laptop down and slid it in his drawer.

"DINNERS READY" His mom Nana yelled. He waited until he heard fast and hard footsteps pass his door before he came out.

His brother was gobbling down his food like a pig and Reborn was eating politely. Nana set her food in the fridge and started to wash the pets and pans. Tsuna sat down as quietly as possible to avoid any conflict with his retarded brother. He ate his food quickly which to his dismay, Kise noticed.

"Slow down you pig. You eat like you haven't eaten in days" Kise said with an evil grin.

"That's cause I haven't" Tsuna muttered with a full mouth. Kise grimaced and stood up, "What'd you say?" Tsuna looked at Reborn from the corner of his eye.

"N-nothing" Tsuna said.

"Kise go study. Your annoying me right now. Wanna die today?" Reborn said not looking at him. Kise scoffed, "As if you could. I'm gonna be mafia boss remember? You can't kill me." Kise smirked.

'He really must wanna die' Tsuna thought grinning in his head.

"No but I can half kill your ass now go study." Reborn said with an angry growl. Kise sighed annoyingly and stomped off upstairs.

Reborn turned to him to speak but before he could Tsuna was already putting his dish and Kise's dish in the sink, "T-thank you mom"

"Oh~ Not a problem Tsu-kun~" Nana smiled brightly. His eyes met Reborns and he quickly averted his to head upstairs.

"Tsu—" Reborn was cut off by an angry glare.

"Stay out of my business Reborn"

Gokudera.

Every since he came he kept on staring at him. It was so annoying. Did he think he was Kise or something? He put his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Dame– I mean Tsunayoshi! Answer number 12!" Nezu said with a smirk. The whole class was turned to him. Of course Tsuna knew the answer but he couldn't give it or else they'd get suspicious.

"X= er 48?" Tsuna said scratching the back of his neck. The whole class laughed excluding Gokudera who looked at Tsuna disgustingly.

"Wrong!" Nezu laughed. He pointed to the smoking Gokudera who glared at Nezu.

"X + 36 = 12 Answer it" Nezu said.

"Che. X = -24" He said while leaning back in his chair. The girls swooned and Nezu smirked, "Nicely done Gokudera"

Tsuna sank in his seat while Yamamoto just laughed and called out, "Good try Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled at him and put his head back down. Just as he did a flying paper ball hit the back of his head. He looked around and found that it was Kise who did it. Kise looked at Tsuna as though he were superior to him.

'Rrriiiinngg'

The class filled out while Tsuna just waited till the whole class was out and since Tsuna waited Takeshi waited as well.

"Haha come on Tsuna let's go! I'm walking you home" Takeshi said in a loud voice. Tsuna nodded his head and stood up.

"C-come on Takeshi before Hibari gets mad that we're still on school grounds."

'Booom..Boom boom'

They're eyes went wide and they ran outside to see the commotion. Gokudera and Kise were fighting but it seemed as though Gokudera had the upper hand. He was throwing bombs.

'Shit. What the hell is Smoking Bomb Hayato doing?' He was going to run toward them and save Kise but a tiny hand grabbed his leg.

"I assigned this. Hayato is going to be one Kise's guardians, Mind your own business" Reborn said. Tsuna glared at him.

"Do you wanna be bitten to death baby? Fighting on school grounds is prohibited" Hibari came out of nowhere with his tonfa out ready to rush forward.

"Kyoya just wait" Tsuna said with a hand that gripped Hibari's sleeve.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

They heard Kise yell. Tsuna reverted his attention to the fight and watched on. He could no longer hear them talking but he sure as hell could hear the bombs. Until he finally heard Kise yell.

"Get the fuck out my face!" Kise had defeated Gokudera. Gokudera was on knees and silently begging.

"Please Jyudaime! Let me become your right hand man!"

His side was bleeding and badly too. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as Kise kicked him on his side and walked off. Reborn clicked his tongue angrily and followed suite. Takeshi and Tsuna looked at eachother and sprinted toward Gokudera with the first aid kit.

Takeshi helped Gokudera up while Tsuna wrapped the bandages around him.

"Thank you very much Jyudaime's Copy!" Gokudera bowed. Tsuna frowned at the given name Gokudera gave him.

"N-no problem Hayato and p-please call me Tsunayoshi or T-Tsuna for short" He said. Hibari came up behind Tsunayoshi towering over him.

"Everyone get off the school property before I kill you all" He said in a harsh voice. Gokudera hurried off while Takeshi just laughed at Hibari who in turn glared at him.

"Haha! We're leaving now Kyoya!" He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya?" Tsuna said with a glint in his eye. Hibari saw this and gave the reply, "Hn" Which meant yes to Tsuna.

"Ho ho, Seeing Kyoya tomorrow eh? Seems suspicious" Takeshi said laughing. If Tsuna didn't know any better he'd say that Takeshi was trying to play matchmaker with him and Hibari.

"Hehe, could we please go Takeshi before Kyoya gets upset" Tsuna said with false laughter and sweat dripping down his face. Takeshi winked at Hibari and waved, "BYE Kyoya-chan~"

A strong killing intent was blasted and there began the fight between Yamamoto and Hibari although it was in fact one sided, with Hibari having the upper hand.

Soooooo Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I had Writers Block for a while :C but I'm back now though C: If there's any mistakes please let me know because I didn't get a chance to reread this chapter. THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!

This was originally on Wattpad. Follow me AnimeReign


End file.
